1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Background Art
JP-A No. 2014-137001 discloses a motorcycle, such as a saddle-ride type vehicle. The motorcycle includes two mufflers connected to exhaust pipes of an internal combustion engine. The exhaust pipes of the internal combustion engine are provided with respect to each of cylinders, extend from a cylinder head, and are unified. Thereafter, the unified exhaust pipe is branched into two, and the two branched exhaust pipes are respectively connected to the mufflers. The two mufflers are housed in one exterior body.
In the above-described exhaust system, exhaust gas is distributed to individual mufflers. As a result, noise reduction is effectively achieved, and blowby of exhaust is improved. On the other hand, the two mufflers extend in parallel to each other. As a result, an enlargement of the exhaust system is unavoidable.